Undercover and Underneath it All
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Batman discovers an inter-planet smuggling ring; Shy and Diana must pose as showgirls to get to this alien drug lord. To Shy's dismay, the drug hits VERY close to home, and her "secret" could be revealed. Post Wildcard. GLHG & BMWW COMPLETE!
1. Euphoria

"Undercover and Underneath it All"  
  
By: The Angelic Temptress  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine, although I'd take them if they let me.  
  
Spoilers: "Wildcard" and some for "Starcrossed" (Timeframe: Between those 2 Eps.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, drugs, and adult content.  
  
Pairings: GL/HG (Of course!) BM/WW (Who knew I had it in me?)  
  
)(  
  
Prologue:  
  
He looked down on his darkened city from his perch on one of its many buildings, watching for anything or anybody that could cause trouble. This time, he knew where the trouble was. He just needed to find out where it was headed. To do so, he had to get up close and personal.  
  
Two men were loading an inconspicuous delivery truck with crates, barrels, and bottles of some kind. He knew that there weren't any late night deliveries scheduled for that evening. Barbara had informed him of that. These men were up to no good, and he could almost taste the illegality of it.  
  
After he shot out a line, he swooped into the alley unannounced and unnoticed. Clinging to the shadows, he observed the two men packing their vehicle. They were nervous. Their perspiration had seeped through their jackets and drizzled down their foreheads.  
  
"Dude," one man whispered to the other and wiped his hot forehead with the back of his sleeve. "We've gotta hurry the hell outta here. He'll see us for sure."  
  
The other groaned and closed the back door. "Not if we don't give 'im a reason to," he said and climbed into the driver's seat of the truck. "We're just doing our job, Buddy. We're delivering."  
  
"Delivering what?" the hidden form asked from the shadows of the alley.  
  
The younger of the two, "Buddy," froze, and his jaw dropped. With wide eyes, he stuttered, "The – the – the Bat!"  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes and threw his bola at the paralyzed man, tying him up instantly. When the truck started, he darted to the bumper and climbed onto it. The truck sped away, reaching a speed of fifty within seconds, but it didn't shake the Dark Knight. He climbed up on top of the truck and crawled to the driver's door. In a quick and fluid motion, he hung over the side of the vehicle, punched through the window, and grabbed "Dude" by his collar.  
  
"Stop the truck!" he ordered.  
  
Instead of listening, the driver sped up and turned the wheel, causing the truck to fishtail. Batman lost his grip on the man and flung off of the truck. Before his body could smash into the ground, he clutched the door. Next, he opened the door and threw the man out and onto the street. Batman then slipped inside and stopped the truck without breaking a sweat.  
  
The Caped Crusader cut the engine and climbed back out of the truck, only to be the target of poorly aimed gunshots. He rolled to the opposite side of the alley and behind a dumpster; as if it were a reflex, he pulled a smoke bomb from his utility belt and tossed it to where the man sat on the cement. It instantly released its smoke, making the man cough uncontrollably and drop his gun.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Batman began to make his way toward the "delivery man." He kicked the pistol aside and once again took hold of the man's collar, lifting him to make eye contact.  
  
"Now," Batman coldly told, "you are going to tell me everything I want to know."  
  
"Go on an' screw yourself. I ain't tellin' nothin'."  
  
Quickly, he tore the man from the ground and shoved him against the alley's brick wall. Now clearly irritated, he tightened his grip on the man's shirt and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
The man had begun to tremble and couldn't keep himself together. His eyes darted from side to side as if he knew someone was watching him.  
  
"Who are you working for?"  
  
"I... I dunno, man. They just left the stuff in the warehouse, an' we had to pick it up."  
  
Knowing the criminal was telling the truth, he moved on with his interrogation. "Where were you taking the shipment?"  
  
"That new club downtown, the... Dark Nites. That's it. Dark Nites." He nodded to himself. "We were going to drop it off in the back."  
  
"Who's paying you?"  
  
"Man, I don't know. We were going to get it after we dropped off the stuff."  
  
Batman then cuffed the guy and dragged him back to where the truck was parked. He ripped open the back door and threw the man inside. With a crowbar located beside a barrel, he tore open a crate and found tons of packets inside. Batman lifted one to examine it.  
  
If he hadn't known any better, he would have believed they were transporting blood packets.  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 1: Euphoria  
  
"They call it 'Euphoria,'" Jim Gordon told the Caped Crusader from his seat. "It's the city's newest and most expensive drug."  
  
After leaving the two men for the police, Batman hand come to see the commissioner, hoping he had information.  
  
"Euphoria? I've never heard of it."  
  
"Well, that's really shouldn't be of any surprise. My men had only started busting dealers with it last week." Gordon sipped his coffee and tapped a couple of keys on his computer. "Apparently, it's popular amongst the upper- class. I've even caught thugs selling it at the Penguin's nightclub.  
  
"The drug is taken in liquid form; I guess you drink it. Here." Jim came to a file that described what the drug was composed of. "The boys down at the lab couldn't figure out what it was. I'm afraid to say that it's not of this world." When Batman quickly skimmed over Jim's screen without a word, the commissioner added, "That doesn't really startle you, does it?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"And I'm sure you've taken the liberty of removing evidence from the scene."  
  
The Dark Knight didn't respond.  
  
"Batman, I'm surprised that The Justice League hadn't noticed this. If there is a galactic smuggling ring, I thought that you would've discovered it long before now."  
  
When he didn't reply again, the commissioner sighed and began to look through the police files. Without an adieu, Batman slipped out of the window and into the night.  
  
)(  
  
"Good morning," Flash greeted as Hawkgirl entered the kitchen. He, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were sitting around the table, eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey," she said in return and took a seat between the men, stealing a quick glance at the very manly John Stewart and discretely taking his hand under the table.  
  
Flash and Hawkgirl had been assigned to monitor duty the night before and were switching shifts with Diana and John that morning.  
  
"I'll get the shuttle ready," Flash stated and raced out of the kitchen.  
  
Diana stood from her seat and took a couple of the dishes to the sink. After finishing her orange juice, she said goodbye to Hawkgirl and also left the room. Finally, GL and the Thanagarian were alone.  
  
It had only been a week since the duo had admitted their feelings for one another and had shared their very first kiss; they were still taking things slow.  
  
"Last night was quiet," he said and slightly turned to face her. "I hope you weren't too bored."  
  
Hawkgirl shook her head. "Flash was too loud last night. I didn't get much sleep."  
  
"Then you should go home and rest."  
  
She gave a slight nod. "I'll be on call today. If you need anything –"  
  
Lantern suddenly pressed his lips to hers, and she didn't resist. When he pulled away, she smiled.  
  
"I better get moving," she told and stood from her seat.  
  
"Hawkgirl! Diana! Check this out!" Flash called from the monitor room, where he wasn't supposed to be. GL and Hawkgirl quickly flew to where Flash stood watching the television.  
  
"What is it?" Wonder Woman questioned when she joined them.  
  
Flash laughed. "It looks like Playboy wants you to pose for their next issue, Princess."  
  
Diana narrowed her eyes with disgust as she watched the interview with Hugh Hefner and his four blondes.  
  
"Think about it," Flash suggested. "It would be great publicity for the League."  
  
Hawkgirl also chuckled. "Well Diana, you are the perfect woman. Why not show off your perfection in a magazine?"  
  
"Uh-uh," the kid said. "Don't think you got off that easy, Feathers. Victoria's Secret wants you to pose for their spring collection." Flash giggled like a schoolboy. "Could you picture Hawkgirl walking down a runway? She'd pound the other models with her mace!"  
  
This time, both men laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing," GL answered through snorts. "We just can't see you being..."  
  
"Being what?"  
  
"I don't know. Girly, maybe."  
  
"Since when is underwear proof of femininity? Anyway, I wear –"  
  
"You don't wear that kind," Flash reminded and pointed to the television screen. Models wearing fake wings, bras, heels, and thongs were walking down a white runway.  
  
"You're right. It's degrading." Then she took a moment to reflect on The Flash's last comment. "How the hell would you know what kind of underwear I have anyway?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
She huffed, turned on her heel, and headed for the shuttle. Flash and Lantern followed.  
  
"We didn't mean anything by it," John explained. "It's just that you don't have the attitude that a model is supposed to have. That's a good thing."  
  
"It is?" Flash asked GL, but received a smack to the back of the head as a response. "Ow!"  
  
Green Lantern grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around to face him. "You're not mad, are you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just because I'm a detective and a fighter doesn't mean that I'm not a woman."  
  
A smile crept onto John's lips. "I already knew that."  
  
Flash nodded. "So did I." He wore a devilish grin, so Hawkgirl smacked him upside the head as well. "OW!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, Hawkgirl and Flash had gone their separate ways. Soon enough, someone's voice was heard over the comm-link.  
  
"Batman to Hawkgirl."  
  
"Go ahead," she told and gracefully landed in a tree. Hawkgirl had been flying over Midway City at the time.  
  
"Can you go to a bar with me?" he said with a serious tone.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"Usually I don't need help rousting a bar, but I figured you'd like the exercise."  
  
)(  
  
Batman glanced to his right when Hawkgirl landed beside him on the roof of one of Gotham's many warehouses. He had been waiting for her.  
  
"You know, I got all excited back there," she shared with a humorous tone. "I thought the Dark Knight was asking me out on a date."  
  
He almost grinned. "Maybe next time, but what would Lantern say to that?"  
  
Instead of being surprised by Batman's knowledge of the couple, she laughed. "I don't know his thoughts on threesomes, but maybe he'd come alone." She walked over to Gotham's protector. "So what's up?"  
  
"I believe I have proof of an inter-planet or intergalactic smuggling ring that's found its way into Gotham. Here." He tossed her the drug packet, and she caught it. "It's called –"  
  
"Euphoria," she finished as she studied it closely, wearing skepticism on her face.  
  
"You know the drug?"  
  
"Yeah. A few years ago, I busted a drug lord who had been producing this on Thanagar... The chances of this getting here are impossible."  
  
"But yet you're here," Batman remarked. "Obviously, the chances are better than you think."  
  
"Obviously," she mumbled. Suddenly, she raised her eyes and tossed the packet back to Batman. "Then let's go bust this dealer."  
  
"Do you think he may be Thanagarian?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. We just have to prevent this stuff from being sold."  
  
He quickly glanced over her stature and noticed the edginess that hadn't been there earlier, but he didn't mention it.  
  
"Fine. The drivers I had caught last night were headed to a nightclub called Dark Nites, and I'm willing to bet that they know the name of their suppliers."  
  
Hawkgirl sent him a slanted smile. "I didn't know you were a gambling man."  
  
"Only when I know I'll win."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"We go in and interrogate. I'll do the talking and you'll –"  
  
"Do the beating?" she offered with excited eyes.  
  
He gave a slight nod. "Just allow me to go in first. I'll signal you when I need you."  
  
"All right. What's the signal?"  
  
"You'll know it when you see it." Batman jumped off of the roof and shot out his grapple. He swung over to the back of the closed nightclub and into the next alley. Once he found a second story window, he unlocked it and snuck inside.  
  
The room was dark, but he could hear voices through the open door. The hallway was lit, so he cautiously walked to the entry. No one roamed the halls, so he left the storage room in search of the owner's office.  
  
Batman stopped at a turn and snatched a glimpse of the two very built men standing guard in front of the office. To take care of that problem, he rolled a sleeping-gas bomb toward the two. A second after it released its contents, they passed out.  
  
He slowly made his way to the door and then placed his hand on the knob. He quietly turned it, pushed it open, and stepped aside.  
  
"Who said you could come in?" a man questioned angrily. When he saw his two guards lying on the ground, he sent two other men into the hallway. Batman punched them simultaneously, knocking them both out.  
  
Batman stepped into view, knowing the man wouldn't shoot him.  
  
"What the devil?" the slightly overweight, middle-aged man stood from his chair with wide eyes. "You're the Batman!"  
  
The Dark Knight said nothing but continued to inch closer toward the nightclub owner.  
  
"Listen, I run a legit –"  
  
"Save it," he said and shoved the man back into his seat. "I know you've been purchasing Euphoria, but I want to know from who."  
  
"I don't want any trouble; please don't hurt me," the man whimpered with his hands clenching the chair's armrests. His beady blue eyes were full with fear, and sweat ran down his greasy forehead.  
  
"I won't if you cooperate."  
  
"Step away from him!" another henchman with an AK-47 ordered. Batman leaped over the desk and easily knocked the weapon aside before the man could even shoot a round. He then kicked the man, sending him crashing through the second story window.  
  
A moment later, Hawkgirl swooped through the alley and caught him. She had been paying attention just as Batman had expected her to. When she flew in to join him, five more men filed into the office. Hawkgirl didn't wait for Batman; she charged into battle, letting out her war cry.  
  
Her mace slammed two men aside and then was knocked from her hands. It didn't affect her stride. She made an uppercut to one guy and a left hook to another. When they punched, she blocked. With a roundhouse kick, she smacked a gangster into the wall; he was unconscious.  
  
One managed to grab her from behind, but she quickly responded with an elbow to the guy's ribcage. Hawkgirl then flung him over her shoulder and into the same wall the other had hit.  
  
Batman avoided the fighting and moved over the where the owner still sat. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to observe the Thanagarian.  
  
The biggest of the final three men tackled Hawkgirl to the floor and attempted to strangle her, but she managed to slip her feet to his chest and kicked him off of herself.  
  
Batman then noticed another man pull out a gun. He quickly threw a baterang at his head; both the gunman and the baterang landed beside Hawkgirl.  
  
Before the last bodyguard could get away, Hawkgirl picked up the baterang and snapped it at him; he too was knocked out cold and landed in the hallway.  
  
Hawkgirl stood and picked up her mace. She turned to face Batman and the owner with infuriated eyes.  
  
"Now," she said, "you were going to tell us everything."  
  
)(  
  
Hawkgirl stared down at the flashing cop cars and watched the officers arrest the ten men. She could smell the water in the dusk's air and moved her eyes to the horizon.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" she asked the Caped Crusader, who and quietly joined her on the rooftop. "You knew what we'd have to do. That's why you didn't help me back there. You were testing me."  
  
The owner had given them the name of a planet that Hawkgirl knew all too well. Torica. It was a pirate's paradise, full of drugs, liquor, and women. Most men went there for a nightcap as others hired assassins and deliverymen with a bag of gold and a simple handshake as a contract. The only way into the business world of that planet would be to start on the inside as a showgirl or prostitute.  
  
Hawkgirl had done that kind of work on her own planet and wasn't afraid of going undercover again. She could do it alone, if she had to; she was used to working alone.  
  
"Why test me?" she demanded. "You've seen me fight plenty of times."  
  
"I had to see how you'd react in an out-numbered situation. There is always a possibility of us being separated," he responded calmly. "But I've decided that you should have Diana as a partner as well."  
  
"Are you nuts? She'd blow our cover. I'm not one to keep my mouth shut, but she doesn't know how to act like a common call girl. She's a princess for heaven's sake."  
  
"You may need the backup, especially when I can't get to you."  
  
Hawkgirl spun around and put her hands on her hips. "And what happens if she gets into the kind of situation where she has to go beyond the call of duty? I could do it, but could she?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."  
  
"Fine, but we can't take the Javelin. We'll have to take something smaller... Maybe Lantern should come along. He could get us there with his ring."  
  
"Agreed." After a short pause, he requested, "Tell me more about Euphoria."  
  
She nodded and took a seat on the ledge of the building. "It's more powerful than any human drug like heroin or cocaine. You see, you simply drink the stuff, as you would a bottle of beer, and its effects occur instantly.  
  
"It makes you feel like a God, like you're walking on water or in the clouds. Your blood boils, but it tickles. The world seems brighter, like you're looking through rose-colored glasses, and it makes you smile. It's an antidepressant that lasts quite a while – twelve hours, I think. Anyway, I know that people who have used it have burglarized and murdered because of the hallucinations that develop."  
  
"Develop?"  
  
She nodded. "The side effects don't present themselves quickly; they builds on themselves. The drug eventually drives the user mad." Hawkgirl dropped her hands to her sides and shrugged. "Euphoria puts a whole lot of people at risk, not just the abuser."  
  
Batman turned away from her and toward the sunset. "You sound as if you know the drug from experience."  
  
"I tried it once. I was undercover, so I had no choice."  
  
"I see."  
  
"After you've used some, you hunger for it. The stuff calls to you." She also returned her gaze to the sunset. "I had trouble walking away from it."  
  
"I want you to contact Diana and Lantern. We'll rendezvous here at sunrise."  
  
Hawkgirl turned to look at him, but he was already gone.  
  
"I hate it when he does that."  
  
)(  
  
Diana had only been on Earth for an hour when Hawkgirl had contacted her. She and The Green Lantern had left the Watchtower after Superman and J'onn had taken over monitor duty. Now it was nine o'clock, and she was waiting for the Thanagarian to meet her on the roof of The Metropolis Daily Planet.  
  
"What is the problem?" she asked as Hawkgirl landed. "Is there something I can do?"  
  
She then explained all that she and Batman had learned that day about the alleged smuggling between Earth and some planet called Torica.  
  
"Whoever is producing it is stationed there. Batman wanted you and me to destroy it from the inside."  
  
Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you mean covertly?"  
  
She nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask, but there's no other way."  
  
"Who do we have to pose as?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking along the lines of a performing duo. If we get a job in the mobster's nightclub, one of us could get close to him."  
  
"Performing duo?"  
  
"Yeah. Singers or dancers... possibly strippers."  
  
"What?" The princess asked with shock in her voice, "Did you say strippers?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The Amazon raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a planet is this?"  
  
"Not a good one." Hawkgirl sighed and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes moved to the floor as she thought up a way to enlighten Diana.  
  
"Could you try to narrow your generalization?" the princess requested.  
  
"Torica is like a get-away for bounty hunters, cutthroats, bootleggers, thieves, drug lords, and galaxy pirates. Women don't mean much there; we're only good for the entertainment."  
  
"That's terrible. We should liberate –"  
  
"No," Hawkgirl interrupted. "It's a lost cause. That place has been like that for centuries. If women wanted to leave, they could."  
  
"Then why bother with the smuggling?"  
  
"Because it's made its way to Earth, and I don't want the humans to be exposed to that kind of danger."  
  
Diana noticed something in her co-workers eyes: fear. "You're taking this personally, aren't you?"  
  
She ignored the comment. "Please consider it, Princess. We'll be meeting at daybreak on the roof of the Dark Nites club in Gotham."  
  
)(  
  
The Green Lantern walked to his apartment, and immediately noticed that his door was ajar. With his ring, he put a protection shield around his body and stepped inside. To his surprise, the television was on, and the trespasser sat on his couch, eating.  
  
"Shayera?"  
  
The redhead turned her head and smiled at him. "Hey. You should really get better locks. Anyone could just walk in here."  
  
"I've noticed." John closed the door behind him and came to sit down on the couch too. "This is unexpected." When he saw a duffle bag on the floor, he added, "Very unexpected."  
  
Shayera shut off the TV and lightly kissed his lips. "Listen, you and I are leaving tomorrow morning with Batman and Diana."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I'm hoping it's to the Bahamas."  
  
"It's all business, I'm afraid. We need to shut down a drug lord on the planet Torica, and you're in charge of transportation."  
  
"What are you in charge of?"  
  
"Diana and I are doing the actual dirty work. We have to go undercover and get information on all the places the guy's keeping the Euphoria."  
  
"Undercover? Is Euphoria the drug?"  
  
Shayera then explained who they were going to pretend to be and what the drug was capable of doing. Although the thought of other men staring at Shayera bothered John, he set his feelings aside knowing he had to be professional. After all, both he and Shy were experienced in the field of espionage. She had been a detective; he had been a marine.  
  
It was all relative.  
  
"Why did you bring a bag?" he asked casually.  
  
The Thanagarian beauty gave her best innocent face and confessed, "Well, Gotham is closer to your city than mine. I figured that I could get more sleep if I stayed with you. I wouldn't have to wake as early." Shayera bit her lower lip and snuggled closer to John. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
She then buried her gorgeous face in the crook of his neck, and he could feel her warm breath on his dark skin. Not a single bone in his body wanted to resist her.  
  
Not a single bone...  
  
"No," he whispered into her hair and sat back on the couch. "I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"Good!" She pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
Astonished, his radiant eyes widened as he stammered for something to say. She had tricked him, played him.  
  
"Goodnight, John. Don't oversleep. We have to be in Gotham at daybreak."  
  
The Green Lantern watched his winged girlfriend leave the room with her duffle bag in hand. Although he was a little disappointed with the idea of crashing on the couch instead of his bed and next to her, he smiled. That girl still managed to surprise him everyday.  
  
He loved that about her.  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon... 


	2. Torica's Fallen Angels

"Undercover and Underneath it All"  
  
By: The Angelic Temptress  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine, although I'd take them if they let me. The song belongs to Madonna. Sorry; I had to use something "sexy."  
  
Spoilers: "Wildcard" and some for "Starcrossed" (Timeframe: Between those 2 Eps.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, drugs, and adult content.  
  
Pairings: GL/HG (Of course!) BM/WW (Who knew I had it in me?)  
  
A/N: This chapter's a bit strange...  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 2: Torica's Fallen Angels  
  
"So what's the order, Boss?" Barbara Gordon asked from the screen of his Batcomputer. Although she was less experienced in the crime-fighting field than Nightwing, she had played the role of Batman's "right hand man" in their "Bat-family," as both Tim and Dick liked to call it.  
  
"Batgirl, I want you to have Nightwing cover for me for the next few nights."  
  
"Business trip?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
The young woman narrowed her blue eyes and sighed. "I really hope you're not gallivanting after Selina Kyle again."  
  
He ignored the remark. "The Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and I are making a trip to the planet Torica, where the Euphoria is being produced."  
  
"Wonder Woman?" The redhead raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her lips. "She seems nice."  
  
Once again, he brushed off the comment. "I want you to contact Superman on my behalf. Explain to him what has happened and where the four of us will be."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Batman out." He cut the connection and began to rub his chin as he thought. He wondered if he had made a good decision by bringing Diana as Hawkgirl's backup. Could the women work together in that type of environment?  
  
Or would it all blow up in his face?  
  
Quiet footsteps from behind him caught the Caped Crusader's attention. He'd recognize the pace anywhere.  
  
"What is it, Alfred?"  
  
"Master Bruce, I believe it would be intelligent if you took a quick nap before you left. It may be quite a long trip to that planet, and –"  
  
"No thank you, Alfred. I'm fine."  
  
"Would you like me to prepare you something for the journey?"  
  
"No."  
  
He heard the older man shrug. "As you wish, Sir."  
  
)(  
  
Shayera buried herself in John's sheets and took in the wonderful fragrance. His pillows possessed his scent, and she couldn't help feeling soothed and invigorated at the same time.  
  
She loved his aroma and would drown herself in it if she could. She loved the way he sounded when he was annoyed and the way his radiant eyes would narrow when he was angry. Shayera loved the way he looked in his uniform, the way he acted, and the way he chuckled.  
  
Shayera loved –  
  
"John?" she said when she heard a soft tapping on his bedroom door. She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her upper body to pretend that she didn't want him to see her in her pajamas.  
  
But that wasn't the case at all.  
  
The Thanagarian only wore a tank and a pair of panties just in case he caught a quick look of her.  
  
Maybe she'd get lucky and catch a glimpse of him in the process.  
  
"It's me," he announced quietly. "I have to grab a sheet from the closet since I'll be on the couch. Are you decent?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in."  
  
John opened the door and stepped inside. He wore a pair of gray sweats and absolutely nothing else. Shayera had to bite her bottom lip to conceal her pleasure.  
  
He walked over to his closet, grabbed a comforter, and turned to face her. He had removed his ring, so his eyes were their natural brown shade, and she noted the USMC tattoo on his shoulder.  
  
All she could think about was laying kisses over it.  
  
"Thanks," he said and gave a nervous smile. He was just as anxious as she was.  
  
When he headed for the door, she blurted, "At least let me kiss you goodnight."  
  
John's smile grew, and he came to her. He gently kissed her lips and smoothed her mussed auburn hair.  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
"You too." Shy watched him leave and lied back down on his bed. She had wanted to stop him, grab his wrist, and pull him on top of her. Her body longed for his; she needed to feel his breath on her flesh and his skin against hers.  
  
But she had to ignore it. She had to prove to him that she was a "lady" by Earth's standards because of what she may have to do on Torica. Shayera didn't want him to look down on her; she wanted John to believe she was good enough for him.  
  
Even if she wasn't.  
  
Shayera knew she was no Diana and that she hadn't been like her for a long time. She also knew that she was still lying to them all about her past and how she really came to Earth.  
  
Would he understand that? He was a soldier, so maybe...  
  
Would this Euphoria and its producer give her secret away?  
  
She turned onto her stomach and hugged a pillow, envisioning John in her arms. She tried to coax herself to sleep by focusing on his scent.  
  
)(  
  
Wonder Woman stood on the roof of the nightclub, waiting for the other three superheroes to arrive. The cold night air created goose bumps on her skin, and she shivered.  
  
The barren streets of Gotham were deathly quiet, and she could almost sense the citizens' fear of their Dark Knight.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
She whirled around and saw him walking toward her. If she were anyone but herself, she would have felt a little uneasy with the intimidating figure. Instead, she felt a little excited.  
  
"You're early," he observed and stopped in front of her. "I take it that Hawkgirl briefed you?"  
  
"Yes; earlier this evening, actually." The Amazon wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. "Would you mind explaining why Hawkgirl is taking this Torica and its Euphoria so personally? I don't truly expect you to know, but you have a tendency of knowing everything about everyone."  
  
"She's a recovering addict. Apparently, she had to take some when she was an undercover detective on Thanagar. I'm going to presume that it had also claimed the life of a friend."  
  
Diana shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It seems as if the only people Hawkgirl is friendly with are Lantern, Flash, and J'onn." When Batman's eyes looked passed her, the princess turned to see The Green Lantern and Hawkgirl join them.  
  
"Ready to go?" the Thanagarian asked. She held a black duffle bag and wore an uneasy smile.  
  
Lantern gave a slight nod as a greeting and instantly placed a protective bubble around the four of them. Together, they flew into space.  
  
)(  
  
"Homey," Green Lantern muttered after they safely and discretely landed in a back alley. He glanced at his companions to make sure they were all right, and then moved his eyes to the area surrounding them. It didn't look much different when compared to any inner-city alley in the States, but he knew better than to guess. He needed to keep his guard up.  
  
"We need to find an inn," Hawkgirl stated, immediately taking charge. "After we get that done, Diana and I will head over to whatever-his-name- is, and we'll apply for the job there." She turned her back on the group and headed for the main street. After taking a few steps, she stopped and slowly took off her helmet.  
  
Lantern's jaw dropped open.  
  
She tucked the helmet into her duffle bag and continued on the walk to the street. GL couldn't understand. She never took off her helmet, at least not in public.  
  
The street was utter chaos. Men were fighting, drinking, laughing, flirting with women, and having a "good" time. It was exactly as Shayera had explained.  
  
A pirate's paradise.  
  
He caught up to his girlfriend but didn't say a word. She had an expression on her face telling him that she was contemplating something. John knew her well and could tell that the "something" was bothering her. Somehow, he knew he couldn't help, even though he wanted to.  
  
When the four reached an inn, Shayera turned to face Batman. She asked him if he had gathered what they needed, and he gave a slight nod. With gold coins, they rented two adjacent rooms on the third floor, and the genders separated.  
  
)(  
  
Diana watched the green-eyed Thanagarian fiercely rummage through her duffle. If nothing else, the princess was confused.  
  
She studied Shayera Hol with curious eyes. It was as if she hadn't realized how beautiful the redhead really was before now. Wonder Woman hadn't noticed how much of a woman Hawkgirl really was.  
  
"Here," Shayera said and tossed Diana a red dress. "Put it on. It probably will be a little tight because you were blessed with attributes I don't posses, but it'll be fine."  
  
The brunette only nodded and did as she was told. After a quick change, Diana wore the form fitting, spaghetti-strap dress with heels, and Shayera wore a black minni-skirt and a yellow tube-top with knee-high boots.  
  
The ladies left the hotel in search of Café Erotica, the nightclub the Dark Nites owner told Batman about, and found themselves in the owner's office within minutes. It hadn't bee hard to get the manager's attention, let alone the attention of the thirty men in the showroom, but Diana knew that this time was different then when she was noticed before.  
  
The Amazon wasn't the only woman receiving whistles and stares anymore. Shayera was leaving a stronger sexual impression than she usually did.  
  
And all that had changed was their clothing.  
  
"Hello ladies," a deep voice greeted from behind the girls. They had taken the seats before the owner's desk when they were led inside.  
  
"Hey," Shayera answered in a tone Diana had never heard her use before. To the Amazon's surprise, Shayera was acting... seductive.  
  
"So, you two are interested in a job?" he asked as he took his seat before them. The owner had green skin, red eyes, red horns, blonde hair, and wore an expensive suit. His demonic features surprised Diana a bit, but she disregarded the feeling.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Angel, and this is my girl, Devil. We were wondering if you needed a couple of showgirls," Shayera informed and crossed her legs. "We do an act together."  
  
The owner moistened his red lips and folded his hands on the desk. "What kind of act?"  
  
"One that leaves very little to the imagination," Diana blurted and noticed the small smirk tugging at her companion's lips. "But you'll have to wait and see."  
  
The demon chuckled. "I like you two. Devil, you human?" When Diana slightly nodded, he moved his attention to Shayera. "You a Thanagarian, Angel?"  
  
The winged woman reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I've had a few of you Thanagarians here before. Two actually did business with me, but the other, a cop, had been looking for a couple of crooks a while ago... By the way, have we met before, Angel? You seem awfully familiar."  
  
"No," she answered and shook her head. "But then again, Thanagarians all look alike."  
  
A dark-skinned woman the walked in, wearing a pale negligee along with garters, carrying a glass filled with a red liquid. She possessed icy white eyes and silver hair, but she was a beauty nonetheless.  
  
"Would you two care for some Euphoria?" the man asked, and Diana noticed Shayera tighten her fists.  
  
"No thank you," she answered for the both of them. "Do you think we could have the job?"  
  
"I'll give you a trial run. Just show up, and you'll start tonight. I'll be watching."  
  
)(  
  
"Aren't you a little far from home, Lantern?" an alien asked GL. He seemed a little drunk, leaning against the bar, cradling a glass. "The Corps has no jurisdiction here, an' ya know it."  
  
Green Lantern nodded. "Since when was it said that I can't have fun once in a while?" After the alien grunted in response, John moved his eyes across the room to make eye contact with Batman; they were stationed inside the showroom of the Café Erotica, waiting for Diana and Shayera to perform.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the buzz of his comm-link.  
  
"I'm going to look around once they start. Maybe I could find something," Batman stated. "You stay and make sure they're all right."  
  
GL nodded in his co-worker's direction and returned his attention to the stage. A woman then introduced the brand knew act, "The Devil and the Angel." His eyes widened when they began.  
  
Diana came out wearing a black corset, matching panties, boots, and tons of makeup. She wore devil horns on her head with softly curled hair, but she seemed uneasy in her skin. He could tell she wouldn't be herself tonight.  
  
Without music, she sang:  
  
"You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say  
  
You didn't want to see life through my eyes  
  
You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room  
  
And silence me with bitterness and lies"  
  
The back up music started, and John heard Shayera's voice join in.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
  
Did I stay too long?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind"  
  
Diana sang the chorus with her body moving to the beat. Although she did seem a little uncomfortable, she wasn't too bad. The curtains opened, and Shy sat on a chair, pretending to be bound to it. She wore a white push-up, panties, a garter belt, fishnets, and a pair of heels. With pin-straight hair and light makeup, Shy sang next.  
  
"You punished me for telling you my fantasies  
  
I'm breakin' all the rules I didn't make  
  
You took my words and made a trap for silly fools  
  
You held me down and tried to make me break"  
  
The girls were convincing with their sexy movements and caresses. John tried to remember where he had seen the act before...  
  
Madonna and Britney Spears. Go figure.  
  
Green Lantern had to swallow hard and took in a deep breath. She looked like no one he had ever seen before. Somehow, he managed to tear his eyes away from the stage to look at Batman. To his surprise, the Dark Knight still had his gaze fixated on the ladies...  
  
On Diana.  
  
When Batman noticed Lantern, he slipped into the shadows of the bar and disappeared.  
  
"And I'm not sorry  
  
It's human nature  
  
And I'm not sorry  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shh on me"  
  
)(  
  
Batman watched Diana from his corner and couldn't believe what he saw. She was playing... dirty, and something inside of his hollow soul stirred. Perhaps it was the same flaw that had attracted Batman to his curious burglar, Catwoman.  
  
He felt the green, glowing eyes of the Lantern on him and slipped deeper into the darkness. There was no need for rumors to emerge within The Justice League, at least none involving Wonder Woman and Batman.  
  
The Bat slowly made his way toward the men's room through an adjacent and empty hallway. His keen eyes scanned over every inch of the place as he continued to walk.  
  
Then he found it.  
  
A door, guarded by two watchmen, as usual, waited just down the hall. Batman stepped into the men's room and made sure he was alone. He then snuck out a window and followed the wall of the nightclub until he knew he was just outside the guarded room. He shot out a line.  
  
The grapple latched onto the roof and pulled him up to a second story window, which had been conveniently left ajar. Inside, there were about ten men brewing and mixing liquids.  
  
They were producing Euphoria.  
  
)(  
  
"Do you think we convinced them?"  
  
Shayera had wrapped her nearly naked body in a robe and stared at herself in the mirror. Diana's words hadn't processed; Shy was too busy feeling disgusted with herself.  
  
She was once again doing what she did best.  
  
She was the undercover soldier that Hro could depend on, that Hro loved. Shayera shuttered at the thought and noticed the Amazon staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," Diana responded softly and pulled on a robe as well. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A knock at the dressing room's door sounded, and Diana rushed to answer it. To the Thanagarian's amazement, it was her boyfriend.  
  
GL came over to her side and gently touched her arm. "You two were great," he confirmed. "Not a single man could tear his eyes away, except Batman of course."  
  
Almost with a disappointed sigh, Diana moved to her side of the room and hid behind a screen. Shayera allowed Lantern to take advantage of the moment by stealing a soft kiss.  
  
But he saw right through her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked and smoothed her hair. "You were beautiful and absolutely believable. No one will know that you're not a showgirl."  
  
She forced a smile and took one of his hands into her own. Shayera loved his hands; they were so strong.  
  
A person can learn a lot about another by just looking at his hands.  
  
"Baby," he whispered and lifted her chin with his finger. "Seriously, what's –?"  
  
There was another knock at the door. Instantly, GL hid in the closet, and Shayera headed for the door. It was the owner.  
  
"Breathtaking, Ladies! Really. I enjoyed it. You've got the job." He walked inside without being invited and wrapped an arm around Shy. "You and the Devil are going out with me tonight. So get ready. Just head to my office, and we'll go."  
  
"Sounds –"  
  
He interrupted, "Hurry now. I have to show you two off." The owner left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Shayera Hol wanted to scream.  
  
)(  
  
"Lantern," Batman's voice said over the comm-link  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I found the lab, but we have to make sure it's the only one. Tell Hawkgirl to –"  
  
"Investigate. She knows." When Batman cut the connection, GL lifted his eyes from the floor to look at the females. Diana wore a black pantsuit, and Shayera wore a white, strapless dress. They had just finished their makeup.  
  
"We're going now," Shy stated with little effort. "We'll contact you if anything's amiss."  
  
John stood from the chair he had claimed earlier and pulled the Thangarian into a strong embrace. Her body tensed against his, but he ignored it. He didn't care that Diana was watching; Shy needed to know that she had his support.  
  
That was all that mattered.  
  
They left, and, after a few minutes, he did the same. John just wished that Shayera would talk to him. He knew something was wrong, and he'd do anything to fix it.  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon... 


	3. The Mission

"Undercover and Underneath it All"  
  
By: The Angelic Temptress  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine, although I'd take them if they let me.  
  
Spoilers: "Wildcard" and some for "Starcrossed" (Timeframe: Between those 2 Eps.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, drugs, and adult content.  
  
Pairings: GL/HG (Of course!) BM/WW (Who knew I had it in me?)  
  
A/N: I promise that there will be more Diana/Bruce stuff, but it's happening gradually.  
  
A/N2: This chapter will be running on a fine line between PG-13 and R. BEWARE! ;)  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 3: The Mission  
  
Diana and Shayera stood outside the owner's office, waiting for him to answer the door. Suddenly, the same woman with the silver hair left with a wrinkled slip and mussed hair. The princess could only conclude what the woman was.  
  
"Let's go, Ladies," the disgusting man said and linked arms with both woman. He then led his employees to the bar and ordered drinks as they sat.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," Shayera told and sipped her beverage. "So, you're keeping us. Right?"  
  
"Of course. I'd be an idiot not to."  
  
The Amazon glanced around the café, searching. She could almost feel someone watching her, keeping tabs on her. When she couldn't see anyone staring, she focused on the conversation again.  
  
Still, she couldn't shake the feeling.  
  
)(  
  
Batman had arrived at their room just minutes before daybreak and seconds before the females returned. To his astonishment, he found a wide-awake Green Lantern sitting on his bed.  
  
"They all right?" he asked the Gothamite. When Batman nodded, GL let out a nervous breath. "Thank God."  
  
Even though Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were fully capable of taking care of themselves, the men were still worrying about their well-being. It seemed as if the Dark Knight and the Lantern had something in common.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Batman knew it was their teammates checking in. He had been watching them all night.  
  
)(  
  
"We got him to tell us that he's the only guy who produces Euphoria and sells in on Earth's black market," Shayera told the others. "So he's our man."  
  
John nodded. "Bud did he tell you where he produces it?"  
  
"No. I'll get that tonight," she assured and yawned. "What's-his-face said he'd like to take me out after the show. I think the three of you could do some digging around while he's distracted."  
  
"I'll talk to some of the other showgirls," Diana stated. "Perhaps they'll reveal some information to one of their own."  
  
Green Lantern then gave his agenda. "I'll scope out the club, and I'll be on call. If any of you need help, just holler." He then moved his eyes to Diana when she spoke again.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" she questioned the man sitting beside her. Interest was clearly written on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Batman answered flatly.  
  
"I forgot that you do this all the time."  
  
It was then that Lantern noticed the slight tension in the atmosphere around the duo. It was almost identical to his and Shayera's. Would they reluctantly admit their feelings for one another as he and Shy had? Would they give up if the uneasiness didn't disappear?  
  
This Green Lantern wouldn't give up because of a slight apprehension. John Stewart would wait for Shayera Hol for as long as it took, but he wondered if she knew that.  
  
If she did know, did she love that about him?  
  
Maybe it all boiled down to how they really felt about each other. Maybe she didn't care for him at all; maybe she felt alone and missed Thanagar so much that she needed...  
  
Needed what? A shoulder to shove? She had Flash for that. Someone to confide it? She had J'onn for that.  
  
What they had couldn't have been a mere physical attraction; they hadn't even done anything yet. She was always the first at his side when he was injured, and she always had acted so strangely around him.  
  
Shayera had been the one who wanted to ignore her true feelings, but John had seen right through the foolish walls she had built around herself. Did she understand that he'd do anything for her because he loved –?  
  
"Hawkgirl?" Diana had interrupted John's thoughts. "Are you sure that you'll be –"  
  
"Fine? Yeah. Did you forget that I'm Thanagarian? This kind of stuff is like a walk in the park for me." Shayera moved her emerald eyes to the floor and then to GL. "I need to take a shower," she shared and walked out of the men's motel room, leaving her teammates behind.  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?" GL questioned his comrades, eyes raging. "Because if there is and you all are hiding it, I'll –"  
  
"Stop it, Lantern," the brunette ordered. "At one time, Shayera had been addicted to the Euphoria drug. She had to take it because she was undercover."  
  
He shook his head. "It's got to be more than that. We all know her. She doesn't get shaken-up often. There has to be something bigger."  
  
Batman disagreed, "Drugs can have a lot of power over an individual, even if she's as strong as Hawkgirl."  
  
"You're preaching to the choir, Batman."  
  
Although frustrated, the former marine dropped the subject. They weren't people to talk to anyway.  
  
If he wanted answers, he'd have to speak to Shy himself.  
  
)(  
  
"Good show."  
  
Shayera nodded in response, still focusing on how Diana looked wearing the red bustier and garter belt. It looked so unnatural for the princess to dress in such a manner, and the Thanagarian felt as if she had corrupted the Amazon.  
  
"You should get changed, Diana," Shy suggested and looked down at herself. She was wearing pink lace underwear, a matching push-up, and simple heels. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to go home.  
  
To go back to John's apartment and lie in his bed.  
  
To drown in his radiant eyes.  
  
To allow him to make love to her and do to her as he wished.  
  
The sky and its Heavens were all that knew what she desired, and it seemed that it would remain that way for quite a while. Shy couldn't talk to anyone about their relationship, especially not the perfect and gorgeous virgin who managed to attract attention wherever she went.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
The redhead's eyes shot up from their glazed stare into the abyss. To her surprise, the princess had already changed into a pale blue, off the shoulder dress that accented her beautiful eyes.  
  
Shayera could see the difference between the two of them and remembered why she was the "agent" getting the information. She didn't want Wonder Woman to sacrifice her innocence to stop a drug ring.  
  
"Goodnight, Diana. See you in the morning." Shy flashed a weak smile and left to change.  
  
)(  
  
"Scotch on the rocks."  
  
"Does this look like Earth?" the bartender, who looked like a giant, red squid, asked with a chuckle that resonated in his throat for longer than it should have. "Come on now, Lantern. You should know better than that."  
  
"Should I?" When the alien only glared, John sighed. "You've got anything close to scotch?"  
  
"We've got slurge."  
  
He winced, remembering when Shayera had gotten him to try some. "Anything else?"  
  
"Bourbon."  
  
"You've got bourbon but no scotch?"  
  
"I get what travelers trade me."  
  
"I'll have that." When he finally got his whiskey, Lantern swallowed the alcohol in one gulp. GL would be lying to himself if he believed he wasn't frightened for Shy. No one, not even his girlfriend, had actually told him what might go down that night. John knew she would go to any length to get what she needed, to do what was right.  
  
The idea of another man, especially that grotesque club owner, touching Shy disgusted John. He didn't want her to feel degraded after it was all over. His girl deserved better than that.  
  
There she was, on the arm of a green monster and wearing a form fitting, burgundy dress. She looked absolutely amazing, and John, as professional as he was, couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
He couldn't help envisioning slowly unzipping that dress and following that same path with his lips. He not only wanted Shayera, he needed to hold her and love her like she deserved to be loved. She needed to know how much he cared for her, and he wanted to lose himself in her fascinating green eyes.  
  
But that would have to wait. Right now, they had a job to do.  
  
)(  
  
"He's the only guy who makes the stuff," Asana, a blue-eyed, pale-skinned exotic dancer shared. "Nobody else knows what it's made of or how to make it. That's why he'd loaded."  
  
Diana nodded with understanding and sipped her drink. She was sitting in a bar called Blood Alley, questioning some of the women who also worked at Café Erotica. They hadn't told her anything she didn't already know.  
  
"Well, there's a rumor that says he hadn't come up with the formula," Eve, a brown-skinned brunette stated. "I heard he killed for it."  
  
"Killed who?" Diana asked.  
  
"Foreigners, a couple of years ago. They hadn't been around long, but I remember they had wings, like your partner."  
  
Diana almost lost her grip on her glass. "They were Thanagarians?"  
  
"A guy and girl."  
  
Before she could continue with her questions, a man grabbed the princess' shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Honey. Let's dance."  
  
She fiercely narrowed her eyes. "Let go of me, little man."  
  
"Hell no." He snatched her wrist and tugged her out of her seat, knocking the stool over. "We're gonna dance and then go to one of them bathroom stalls. You're a working girl; you could 'work' on me."  
  
Diana's reaction was a simple maneuver: a slight twist of his fist. She instantly broke his wrist, and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Find a stall and 'work' on yourself." She thanked the women and left for the next bar.  
  
)(  
  
"I can't tell you anything. He'll kill me."  
  
Batman, getting even more aggravated with the owner's silver-haired mistress, clenched his teeth. The girl was used to being bullied. He could tell by the melancholy expression on her face; she was a broken woman.  
  
"People are dying."  
  
"Let them as long as I don't..." Her voice trailed off, and she lowered her tired eyes. He could see her true wishes; she wanted no part in this life.  
  
Or any life, for that matter.  
  
"Where does he produce the drug?" he demanded as he inched closer to her. "I need to know so he can be stopped."  
  
She moistened her lips and reluctantly nodded. "Below the club. He's got scientists who do it. Every month, the women employees have to donate blood, but no one knows that the blood is actually used as an ingredient. I guess female blood possesses a toxin that reacts with another strange component. You can't smell the blood or taste it when you use it. It's –"  
  
A knock came from her door, and she spun around in reaction. That was the Bat's cue to silently leave the room without attention.  
  
)(  
  
"You're acting a little loopy," Shayera told her boss as they walked toward his office. She had managed to get him drunk beyond belief and was trying to pry information out of his secretive mouth, but nothing had worked.  
  
At least nothing yet.  
  
"I want to show you something you'll most likely appreciate."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see." He led her into the room besides his office.  
  
Shy's eyes widened in horror. The monster had a trophy room, complete with two sets of very large wings.  
  
Wings that were large enough to have belonged to Thangarians, the same Thanagarians Shayera had been tracking years ago. They had disappeared. Finally, after four years, she had found them...dead.  
  
"I see you've noticed my favorite prizes."  
  
"It's hard not to," she choked out.  
  
"They had given me the recipe, you see."  
  
"The Euphoria recipe?"  
  
Before he could continue with his muttered explanations, one of his men interrupted them.  
  
"Sir? What would you like done with the body?"  
  
"Take it... downstairs. Drain it then dump it."  
  
Shayera glanced at the doorway and saw two workers pushing a stretcher; she caught a glimpse of silver hair and had to prevent herself from reacting.  
  
They had murdered the owner's mistress for only one reason: he wanted a new one.  
  
He wanted Angel.  
  
To get what she needed, Shayera had to give him what he wanted, so he'd get Angel.  
  
For a price.  
  
"You are a very beautiful women," the owner stated and poured a drink of some kind. "I could provide you with so much."  
  
"Because you're the only one producing Euphoria?"  
  
He downed the drink and chuckled. "Dear, I'm the king of the Euphoria Empire, the only one who owns the only lab and knows the only formula."  
  
Bingo.  
  
"I need to ask you something, Angel."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I need to ask you in my room."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
The green club owner came closer to her, and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Although she wanted to shove him away and shout her signature war cry, she stood as still as stone.  
  
His lips curled up into a smile, and he planted a kiss on her temple. She shuttered inside, but he couldn't tell. The son of a bitch lifted her chin and kissed her lips; he tasted like filth.  
  
And Euphoria.  
  
He circled her, running his fingers over her spine. She swallowed hard and tried to focus on something else... Something that would make her forget the position she was in.  
  
John. She imagined John was studying her with eyes she'd gladly give her life for. He was smiling at her, like he couldn't help doing. The insignia on his chest was quickly rising and falling because his breathing had sped up.  
  
She could hear the devil's heavy and horrid breathing pounding in her ears. She could detect his foul odor, but disregarded it.  
  
Dashing, respectable John. The Green Lantern. Her hero. He guided her to his room. He threw her onto the bed. His hands were caressing her thighs, tugging at her undergarments. It was his chocolate lips she was kissing, his uniform she was ripping.  
  
But it didn't taste like John. Her taste buds were sending warning signals to her brain, which immediately tried to paralyze the rest of her body. She had to resist, or he'd know something was wrong. He'd figure out who she really was, that she had met him years ago and that she had been the cop searching for the Thanagarians he had murdered.  
  
John would be whispering her name into her ear and telling her how he felt about her.  
  
"Angel..." he mumbled, causing her to tremble again. He didn't notice the tears welling in her eyes. He didn't see the pain she was going through.  
  
With John, there was only one battle: Hawkgirl versus Shayera Hol. Her present versus her past. The so-called hero versus the lieutenant. John's girl versus Hro's fiancé.  
  
Suddenly, it all stopped. The groping and the mumbling had ceased.  
  
She managed to open her eyes and realized that the drug lord had passed out. Shayera stiffened; she worried that he really wasn't out cold. After what felt like ages, she pushed him off of herself.  
  
He hadn't gotten the chance to really touch Shayera; he had suffered the consequences of consuming too many drinks, and she was silently thanking the Heavens.  
  
The winged redheaded straightened her dress and rushed out of his room. Without thought, she pressed the tiny communicator in her ear and called for her savior.  
  
"Hawkgirl to Lantern. Over."  
  
"Lantern here."  
  
"I need you right now."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
)(  
  
John found her sitting before his door, hugging her knees. Her mascara had bled, the dress was torn, and her hair was mussed. GL knew this was coming, and he had prepared for it.  
  
Either way, he hadn't been ready to see her trembling form slumped in the hallway of the inexpensive inn; he had never seen her so traumatized before.  
  
Had they asked too much of her? Had she spiraled into a black hole of disgust and regret?  
  
Could he pull her back out?  
  
"Shy?"  
  
She raised her jaded eyes to look at him. He bent down, slid his arms underneath her, and lifted her from the floor. Shayera instantly wrapped her tremulous arms around his neck and sobbed. He unlocked his door and took her into his room.  
  
"It's all right now. I'm here," he whispered into her hair after he sat down on his bed. She sat in his lap with her wings tucked behind her. He smoothed her red hair and kissed her cheek, knowing he had to be her rock; she was going through so much.  
  
"I didn't sleep with him, John," she quietly informed through her sobs. "I almost did. He passed out before he could..." Her sentence hung there, and GL didn't ask her to finish it. "God, John. I was imagining he was you so I could get through it... I feel so filthy."  
  
The Thanagarian lifted her head from his shoulder and met his gaze. Under all the makeup and the curled hair, he recognized his Shayera. She was a lost little girl who needed something to hold on to.  
  
"You aren't filthy," he reminded. "Go take a shower. Okay? I'll get you some clothes; you can stay here tonight."  
  
She nodded and crawled off of him. After getting her a clean towel, John started the shower for her. He tested the water with his hand and adjusted the temperature before leaving the bathroom.  
  
To his surprise, Batman was waiting by the window.  
  
"Did she learn anything?" the Bat questioned from his frozen position.  
  
Lantern clenched his fists and had to avoid socking the bastard. "She's fine. Thanks for asking."  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes. "She said she could handle being a spy."  
  
How could a hero be so heartless?  
  
"Was that before or after you learned she was a recovering addict? Before or after you knew we were seeing each other?" GL sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to watch over her tonight. I think she needs some time to sort things out. You can stay with Diana."  
  
Batman slightly nodded and left the room with Lantern following close behind. After using his ring to unlock the girls' door, John allowed Batman to step inside first. GL searched the dresser drawers and discovered a tee, undergarments, and sweat pants for Shayera to wear that night. Then he left Batman alone.  
  
When he returned to his own room, he found Shayera sitting on his bed and wrapped up in a towel. Her hair was soaked, as well as the rest of her body, and she seemed to be staring at nothing. John carefully sat down besides her and placed her clothing on the bed.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" he asked quietly.  
  
She gave a slight nod and took one of his gloved hands into her delicate one. Unexpectedly, she brought the hand to her leg and guided it up her thigh. John's heart began to race.  
  
"Shy..."  
  
"I need you to make me feel like a woman, John," she told. "I almost let that monster –"  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"But I would have. God, I don't want to hurt you. You were all I could think about." A single tear escaped her right eye, and she murmured, "I never want to hurt you, John."  
  
"You don't want this right now. Not yet. Not like this."  
  
"But I do, John. Please?"  
  
He kissed her quivering lips, and she instantaneously deepened it. He gently laid her down on the mattress and used his ring to make his uniform disappear.  
  
John kissed Shy again, and he could taste the salty tears.  
  
They were both crying.  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon... 


	4. Growing Pains

"Undercover and Underneath it All"  
  
By: The Angelic Temptress  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine, although I'd take them if they let me.  
  
Spoilers: "Wildcard" and some for "Starcrossed" (Timeframe: Between those 2 Eps.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, drugs, and adult content.  
  
Pairings: GL/HG (Of course!) BM/WW (Who knew I had it in me?)  
  
A/N: I promise that there will be more Diana/Bruce stuff, but it's happening gradually.  
  
A/N2: This chapter will be running on a fine line between PG-13 and R. BEWARE! ;)  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 4: Growing Pains  
  
Diana took a quick glance of the empty hallway, pulled her keys from her blue purse, and unlocked her door. When she opened it, she was startled to find Batman's face only inches from her own.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, but instead of dwelling on the awkward incident, the princess brushed it off and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"I was getting the door for you."  
  
She turned her back to him and locked the door. Without him seeing, she slightly smiled before she ran a hand through her long, brown hair. For such a secretive and "unemotional" man, he couldn't hide the fact that he felt...something for the Amazon.  
  
That same kind of something fluttered in her stomach, so she whirled around and tossed her purse onto the bed. With her eyes on his, she slipped off her heels.  
  
"I suppose Hawkgirl hasn't returned yet?"  
  
"Actually, she has. She's in my room at the moment and will be staying there all night."  
  
She nodded with realization of the Thanagarian's situation. The girl needed someone to confide in, and neither Diana nor Batman could fill that position.  
  
"So, she went through with it?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure if she did."  
  
Diana raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you 'Not quite sure?'" When he didn't answer, she changed the subject. "I spoke to half a dozen showgirls and learned that the owner stole the Euphoria recipe from two Thanagarians four years ago. No one knows what happened to them."  
  
Batman didn't say a word. He crossed his arms over the bat on his chest and rubbed his chin; Diana had learned that he always did it when he was deep in thought.  
  
"They assumed that he had murdered them," she added.  
  
"I figured that much. Perhaps Hawkgirl isn't as far from home as she once believed."  
  
"Perhaps." Diana bit her lower lip, wondering if Hawkgirl had known about the Thanagarians all along.  
  
If she did, maybe she really didn't want to go back to Thanagar. Maybe she preferred the Justice League over whatever she had once belonged to.  
  
"I remember the owner mentioning that three other Thanagarians had visited Torica before now. He had done business with two, and the third had been a cop." She thought for a moment. "Didn't Hawkgirl say she was part of the Thanagarian police force?"  
  
He nodded and narrowed his powerful eyes. "I already knew she had been here before."  
  
"But she didn't mention searching for two criminals of her own race, did she?" When he gave her a blank stare, Diana shrugged and once again turned her back to Batman. "You don't think she's hiding information from us, do you?" she asked as she attempted to get a hold of the zipper that held her captive in the dress.  
  
She couldn't reach it.  
  
"Would you mind unzipping me?"  
  
He did as he was asked, and she slipped behind the changing screen. After pulling off the blue dress, she put on a pair of shorts and a white tank.  
  
To her delight, she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
She could always feel him watching her.  
  
Batman was a strange creature – a man but not a Superman. He was an ordinary person who insisted on being a hero, even if it meant risking his own precious life.  
  
The Dark Knight was a mysterious character, enveloped in the night's shadows and scared by his past. Although surrounded by a close "family," the Batman would somehow managed to be the loner, the man on the outside looking in.  
  
All in all, he was a challenge.  
  
This princess never shied away from a challenge.  
  
)(  
  
Shayera raised her head to look at the man whose strong arms she lied in. He was sound asleep, snoring away in the darkness. Although everything inside of her was still shaking, she managed a smile. No matter how troubled she was, John was the one thing that seemed so real.  
  
He was the one person she could truly rely on.  
  
Just being part of him for that little while had made all her pain melt away, but, now that she was once again able to reflect on the past, she could feel the pain slowly returning.  
  
She remembered being the undercover cop assigned to destroy the drug ring on Thanagar. That was seven years ago, but it felt like yesterday. She kept in mind that it had taken only one night for things to go sour.  
  
Shayera had tried the Euphoria to prove to the powerful and winged gangster that she wasn't a cop. Because she had been so high, she couldn't prevent one of the younger undercover officers from being killed that night due to his inability of being able to tell a convincing lie.  
  
The kid was beaten to death right before her eyes.  
  
She remembered feeling so helpless. So useless. She had failed that child's parents and his expecting wife because she was "good" at her job.  
  
That failure had shoved her into a life of depending on something else to stop the hurting: Euphoria. After admitting that she had a problem, she was anonymously checked into a rehabilitation center, with the help of Hro's contacts, and was out within a month.  
  
Shayera Hol was a good detective, a good infiltrator.  
  
And she still is.  
  
If only they knew...  
  
Shy studied John's features, and kissed one of his closed eyelids. Without disturbing him, she carefully crawled out of the bed and pulled on the clothing he had brought her earlier. She sighed.  
  
Shayera was Hro's good little lieutenant who never asked questions and followed orders to the best of her abilities. That's why she had been promoted after single-handedly dismantling the Euphoria kingdom.  
  
That's why she had been sent to Earth.  
  
Thanagar wanted to shield other planets from the Gordanians, and she was ordered to study the earth she and the rest of the League protected.  
  
Four years ago, Hro had sent her information on two Thanagarians who had somehow escaped prison. They were headed in her direction. Hro had tracked them to Torica, where Hawkgirl believed they were staying.  
  
She had never found them.  
  
Shy stepped out of the motel room and silently shut the door behind her. The hallway was dark, dark enough for her to get lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Feeling better?" Batman's voice questioned out of nowhere, causing Shayera to nearly jump out of her skin.  
  
"God damn it," she mumbled and ran a hand through her damp hair.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that they were using women's blood as an ingredient?" he demanded and stepped in front of her, invading her personal space, trying to intimidate her.  
  
"I had other things on my mind," she responded bluntly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Like not blowing her cover...covers.  
  
"Like getting information. It's been a while since I had slept with a criminal to get what I needed."  
  
"Did you?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
She tightened her fists. "No. I didn't sleep with him."  
  
He rephrased the question. "Did you get new information?"  
  
Shy wanted to kick herself. "Yeah." When he waited for her to continue, she did. "He's alone in all this. The scientists don't even know the formula. They just do as they're told." The lieutenant of the Thanagarian Army stepped closer to the Dark Knight, showing that she still hadn't been broken. "I suggest that we annihilate it all tomorrow, including Max."  
  
"He has a name?"  
  
"Don't we all at one time or another?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Who told you about the blood?"  
  
"His mistress."  
  
She took a second to take a breath and recollect her thoughts. "That piece of information cost the girl her life." After seeing a quick flicker of some kind of emotion on his face, she added, "I saw them take her away, and I did nothing because... it was already too late."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Shy nodded. "The drug lord is mine to deal with. You, Diana, and John can blow the place. I'm sure you've brought a handful of explosives that could bring down the whole building."  
  
"Then we'll commence in a few hours. Most of the club will be clear of civilians after daybreak. I'll –"  
  
"You know I have to kill him, right?" she interrupted. "If we just destroyed everything, he could easily rebuild it all. He's got money, and we'd just piss him off."  
  
"You can't kill him. You're not a murderer."  
  
"It's my call; I can handle myself."  
  
"Like you can handle being a mole?"  
  
Shayera's breath got stuck in her throat.  
  
"You broke down. Your identity could've been exposed. "  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand why," she countered.  
  
"But don't I? You fucked up in the past, and you were worried you'd do it for a second time." He once again inched closer to her, and she could feel the door against her back. "The drugs. The espionage. It's all familiar territory, a field you haven't treaded in years, and you're scared."  
  
She stared at him, meeting his blue eyes, and recognized the emotion there. He actually cared about her wellbeing.  
  
She smiled and took an imaginary sigh of relief.  
  
He hadn't put two and two together yet. Batman hadn't figured out who she was.  
  
"You've been trying to toughen me up," Shy stated, "because I'm Thanagarian. You figured that I had been trained in that manner."  
  
"The League's been too easy-going for your taste, so someone had to." Batman took a step back and returned to Shayera's door.  
  
Before he slipped into the room, Shy whispered his name and said, "Thank you."  
  
He gave her a quick glance and left her alone in the barren hallway. It was her cue to return to the Bat's room as well. She found John sitting up in bed.  
  
"Where'd you run off to?" he asked her as she made her way to his side. After she sat down, he took hold of her left hand.  
  
"I had to talk to Batman."  
  
Anger quickly washed over his features, though she didn't understand why but didn't ask.  
  
"I'm okay, John. I was just a little overwhelmed. I had to deal with a few inner demons, and you know that bit." She lightly caressed his cheek with her free hand and grinned at him. "We have to be up in a few hours. We're taking him out today."  
  
"Good." A wolfish smirk then slipped onto John's lips. "That's more than enough time."  
  
"Enough time for what?"  
  
John leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, almost mimicking their first kiss. This time, Shayera gave into him a little quicker than before.  
  
His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her toward him. When he got her onto his lap, John laid her down on the bed and slipped his right hand beneath her tee and onto her firm stomach. For some corky reason, he liked tracing her abs.  
  
She didn't mind at all.  
  
When his hand started to travel south, she actually giggled.  
  
Shayera didn't even know she could giggle, but instantly noticed the amusement on John's face.  
  
)(  
  
"Batman and Diana in position." He looked both ways, searching for anyone who may question their presence in the club's back hallway. The duo stood only a few yards from the basement's entrance.  
  
"Hawkgirl in position."  
  
"Lantern in position."  
  
The Amazon princess across from him had her blue eyes on his. Although his mind told him to ignore her gazes, everything else didn't want to. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen before.  
  
If he allowed her into his life, really allowed her to get close...  
  
The tabloids would have a field day with the trophy Bruce Wayne would have on his arm. He'd be forced to "show her off," take her to parties, and introduce her to other billionaires and businessmen.  
  
She'd end up getting her heart broken. She'd find him unbearable to deal with. He'd obsess over his work, and she'd eventually hate him for it. She'd want him to confide in her and talk to her, but he would disregard her pleas.  
  
Diana was a very open person; he was not. Why would she want that? Superman was more her type. He was the Boy Scout. He'd share his feelings, work on a relationship. He wouldn't ignore her gazes.  
  
"Someone's coming," she said, interrupting his thoughts. Abruptly and unexpectedly, Diana shoved Batman into a chair and straddled him. Before he could get a word out, Diana's soft lips covered his.  
  
He could taste the alarm in her kisses, mixed with the hunger she possessed.  
  
The curious and naïve brunette wanted to experiment with the world; Batman had perceived that interest had been her motivation to coming to Torica.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Diana pulled away and said, "Sorry," with a smirk. She crawled off of him, and he stood as well.  
  
For a woman who had been sheltered from the rest of the world for most of her life, she learned quickly. Batman actually grinned at that thought.  
  
"So you can smile," she observed and placed her hands on her hips. "You're not as frigid as I had thought."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man stepping out of the basement's entrance. Batman decided to use Diana's same approach. He forced her to the wall and whispered the words "I'm sorry" before placing his mouth atop hers.  
  
This time, the kiss deepened and their tongues met for the first time. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. His gloved hands made their way down to her hips.  
  
A few seconds after they were alone again, Batman stepped back and said, "Let's go." He led the way to the basement, leaving her in confusion.  
  
)(  
  
The Green Lantern sat at the bar, holding a glass of bourbon that he hadn't tasted. He was the lookout watching everyone and everything that came in and out of Café Erotica.  
  
"How many, John?" Shy's voice asked over the comm-link.  
  
He counted. "Six including the bartender. I could get them all out in time."  
  
"Good."  
  
Before she could cut the connection, GL got her attention. "Shy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"You too."  
  
)(  
  
Hawkgirl sat in his comfortable, leather, spinning chair, facing the two pairs of large wings that hung on the wall. Her back was to the door of the trophy room, waiting for him.  
  
And he came.  
  
Max.  
  
Bloodthirsty, sexoholic, killer Max.  
  
"Who the hell moved my chair here?" he groaned and slammed the door behind him. His words got trapped in his throat when she spun around to make eye contact.  
  
"Miss me?" she taunted.  
  
"Hawkgirl? I should have known..."  
  
"It's okay. Murdering and molesting manipulators aren't supposed to be quick."  
  
He shook his head. "The Angel and the Devil. Cute. Real cute."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You didn't spend the night."  
  
"You couldn't... keep it up." She smirked and crossed her legs. "That's what you get when you drink. You miss out on life's good things."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Thanagarian."  
  
"You weren't complaining last night."  
  
"Neither were you, but I'll make sure to change that today."  
  
Suddenly, a metal clasp gripped her wrists to the arms of the chair. She struggled, but couldn't break free.  
  
Max laughed. "Now. Where did we leave off?"  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 5, the final chapter, coming soon... 


	5. Identities

"Undercover and Underneath it All"  
  
By: The Angelic Temptress  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine, although I'd take them if they let me.  
  
Spoilers: "Wildcard" and some for "Starcrossed" (Timeframe: Between those 2 Eps.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, drugs, and adult content.  
  
Pairings: GL/HG (Of course!) BM/WW (Who knew I had it in me?)  
  
A/N: I promise that there will be more Diana/Bruce stuff, but it's happening gradually.  
  
A/N2: This chapter will be running on a fine line between PG-13 and R. BEWARE! ;)  
  
)(  
  
Chapter 5: Identities  
  
"What are you doing here, Lantern?" the gruesome barfly asked as he hovered over his mug of slurge. "Shouldn't you be out saving some distressed planet?"  
  
"Shouldn't you go easy on the drinks?"  
  
"Mind your business."  
  
GL rolled his radiant eyes and turned toward the bartender, who had been staring at him. John raised an eyebrow and swallowed his bourbon.  
  
"Why are you here this early, Lantern?" the squid questioned. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Women trouble?"  
  
"No. For once, there's no problem in that area."  
  
The drunk beside GL chortled. "You got some last night, didn't you?"  
  
Lantern threw him a disgusted glance. "And why would I tell you?"  
  
)(  
  
After rounding up the two unconscious scientists, Wonder Woman watched as Batman rapidly typed the keys on the bomb without thinking. He was like a programmed machine sometimes, doing things on instinct and without hesitation.  
  
She had watched him earlier that night without him knowing. Diana had pretended to be sleeping then. He had been preparing for the day ahead by inspecting his many intricate gadgets and gizmos and packing his infamous and resourceful utility belt. Before he had even told her, she knew that they would be destroying the complex and all it housed.  
  
Diana glanced around the lab, taking note on all the scientific materials and... rifles. There was artillery stacked in one of the corners of the basement. Earth hadn't only given gold for the Euphoria...  
  
They were trading weapons for the drugs as well.  
  
"It's armed. We've got three minutes."  
  
The princess nodded and lifted the two aliens. Batman and Wonder Woman darted out of the basement and into the main lobby, where The Green Lantern waited. When he caught sight of his companions, he punched the squid-like bartender followed by the man sitting in the next seat.  
  
Batman sprung into action, throwing his bola and capturing the drunk he had aimed for. Diana witnessed her teammates finish off the final three; two had been the bar's "bouncers."  
  
Lantern placed an energy bubble around the captives, Diana, and Batman; he then guided them all out of the building. When they were a safe range from the nightclub, GL pressed his comm-link.  
  
"Lantern to Hawkgirl. Over."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Shayera, come in."  
  
Still there was no reply.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"She knows that she has only three minutes," Diana reported with a worried tone. "Maybe he's a bit more trouble than she had perceived."  
  
Batman took a step forward, as if he were going to dart back into the building, but The Green Lantern flew off before the others could go anywhere. They watched as their friend returned to save the other.  
  
)(  
  
"You made me look like a fool, Lieutenant," Max told and made his way toward Hawkgirl. "And you know how I feel about being the fool."  
  
"No, but I'm sure you'd like to educate me."  
  
The drug lord chuckled. "You've still got that spunk, and that's why I find you so attractive. You're a woman who needs to be tamed."  
  
"And you're a roach that needs to be exterminated." Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes and readied herself for the explosion she expected within the next two minutes. If she died in that building, at least she'd take the son of a bitch with her.  
  
"Ah, little Lieutenant Hol." He came to her and roughly caressed her cheek with his green hand. "So what's the story on your girlfriend, Devil? She a cop too?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
He laughed again. "I guess I picked the wrong woman. I should've hit on her. I bet she would have been easier to nail. You're too experienced for my taste anyway." When she didn't make a comeback, he let his hand travel down her neck, across her collarbone, over her right breast, and to her belt.  
  
"Keep away from her!"  
  
The gangster never got the chance to unfasten the buckle. He was knocked to the side by a green force that had come from GL's powerful ring.  
  
A similar beam of light cut the clasps seizing her wrists, and she stood from the chair. Hawkgirl took hold of her energy mace, and turned to face the man who possessed so much authority and leverage over the inhabitants of Torica.  
  
"You're working with a Green Lantern?" he spat and slowly climbed to his feet. "What? The Thanagarians not paying you enough anymore?"  
  
Without warning, she bashed him upside the head and into the winged trophies he valued so dearly. Both sets of wings toppled onto him, and Hawkgirl raised her mace to strike him again. John stopped her from continuing the attack by grasping her wrist.  
  
"It's over," he stated. "We need to go."  
  
She knew he was right.  
  
He guided her to the open window, and she took off first.  
  
Then there was a gunshot.  
  
She whirled around in the air and saw John clutching his left shoulder. He raised his eyes to meet hers and yelled, "Go!" Before she could protest, he shot a beam of green energy in her direction, shooting the detective across the street.  
  
Exactly like he had done in Vegas.  
  
The building blew the moment Diana's arms caught Hawkgirl's body. The Thanagarian screamed Lantern's name and ripped herself from the Amazon's hold. She had to find her lover, the only man who really understood her, the only man who wanted her for what she was.  
  
"John!" she cried and raced for the burning building with Wonder Woman and Batman following close behind.  
  
To her surprise, they didn't have to run that far.  
  
The Green Lantern, shielded in a green aura, came to them with one hand still on his injured shoulder.  
  
Finally, Hawkgirl could get herself to breathe.  
  
He was alive.  
  
)(  
  
Batman wrapped The Green Lantern's gunshot wound with the bandages he kept with him. The four heroes were situated in a back alley, a few miles away from the explosion and away from angry eyes.  
  
Everything the alien drug lord had built and owned had been destroyed. Their mission had been accomplished.  
  
Gotham had been once again protected from a deadly substance and its producers.  
  
His city was safe.  
  
"Are you strong enough to get us home?" he asked the African-American who sat on the cemented road. When GL nodded, the Dark Knight took a step away and allowed Hawkgirl to stand next to the man she cared for.  
  
"I thought I lost you back there," Batman heard her whisper.  
  
"But you didn't." Lantern gave a small smile and formed a shielding bubble around the team.  
  
Together, they flew to the Watchtower.  
  
They flew home.  
  
)(  
  
Three days after returning, Shayera and John were still on leave. Superman and the rest of the League had decided that a week's vacation would them both good. Somehow, she knew Batman was behind it all.  
  
The duo sat on the couch in John's apartment, eating their small cartons of ice cream. She hadn't gone home since coming to Earth. She had spent every day at John's apartment.  
  
She had spent every night in his bed and in his arms.  
  
But she couldn't help feeling dirty. No matter how many showers she took, no matter how hard she scrubbed, she still felt so tainted.  
  
It wasn't because of Max or the fact that she had been with criminals. She felt terrible because of the secret she kept from John.  
  
She wanted to tell him who she really was, that she hadn't been shot across the universe by mistake. She wanted him to know she was a Lieutenant in the Thanagarian Army, but then he'd have to know about Hro Talak. He'd have to know that she was already taken, that she was "promised" to another.  
  
John would have to know their relationship needed to end.  
  
She couldn't tell him. She was too selfish, too lonely... Shayera Hol had fallen too hard for John Stewart to allow it to end now. His dark skin against hers felt too good to give up. His kiss, his touch, his love...  
  
As much as she hated herself for lying to him, she'd hate herself even more for not exploring their connection.  
  
Even worse, when would he hate her? When she told him who she was? When she told him he was the "other man?" When she told him she had lied?  
  
She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew she would.  
  
"I'm not good for you, John."  
  
"What?" he asked with a chuckle and swallowed another spoonful of his Rocky Road ice cream. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tears were forming behind her eyes, but she fought them. "You don't want me. I'm just trouble for you. Look at us... I'm..." Her sentence trailed away, without completion. She couldn't tell him. She had sworn an oath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't even know me," Shy blurted.  
  
The human shook his head. "Are you nuts? I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, Shy. You're courageous, you're compassionate, you're intelligent, you're witty, you're amazingly beautiful..." His nose crinkled as he thought. "You love a good fight and a good drink. You love picking on Flash and squabbling with me. You like rock music, and you hate reality shows. You enjoy it when I... well, you know."  
  
"I'm not good for you," she repeated.  
  
The man who only wore a pair of boxers laughed and looked at his empty carton. "Well, neither are Ben or Jerry, but I still eat their products." John leaned forward and snatched Shayera's Butter Pecan carton from her hands. After he placed it on the coffee table, John crawled on top of her.  
  
She couldn't resist him.  
  
His mouth found hers and he whispered, "There's another product I wouldn't mind trying." John's lips traveled down, over her tank and to her navel. He smiled against her stomach, and she knew where he was headed.  
  
)(  
  
"So, that was really nice of the Big Guy to give those two a break, huh?"  
  
Diana's eyes moved from the space she had claimed as her staring target and to the speedster standing next to her. She hadn't heard a word he said. Her mind was someplace else... someplace beneath Gotham City.  
  
"I know GL got shot, but is Hawkgirl all right? I mean, why else would Big Blue give her time off?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
Flash frowned and leaned against the monitor womb's computer keys. "Nothing gets to her, but something did this time. I know it. I don't miss a thing with that girl. I have a sixth sense when it comes to women, you know."  
  
"Right." Diana still wasn't paying much attention to Flash's ramblings. As he continued down his road of gibberish, the Amazon returned to her gaze to the Earth.  
  
What was she craving? Was there something to crave? Why hadn't her mother told her about these feelings?  
  
Why was Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, so infatuated with a man?  
  
A Batman?  
  
)(  
  
She was extraordinary.  
  
That was official.  
  
Her head lay on his right shoulder, and she was asleep. She looked like an angel, no pun intended, and it was Heaven to hold her. Her feathers alongside his body not only felt erotic, but it felt right.  
  
He couldn't imagine being with anyone else, couldn't imagine not having the wings to stroke or the auburn hair to muss.  
  
Her olive skin beside his chocolate skin looked just right.  
  
John knew he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He loved the Thanagarian detective and trusted her with more than his life.  
  
Suddenly, Shayera shifted in her sleep, wrapping a wing and an arm around him. Her hand found a place atop his wound, and he winced in pain. He avoided crying out, and actually ignored it.  
  
He didn't mind the aching as long as she was close. Either way, it hurt, and at least with her near, it hurt for good reason.  
  
John hadn't lied when he told her he'd die for her. Ever since they had met, John hadn't lied to himself. It was as if his heart had known from day one.  
  
He had found her so stunning before even knowing her.  
  
God worked in mysterious ways, and Shayera Hol was as mysterious as they came. John wouldn't mind learning about her, even if it did hurt.  
  
She'd just have to talk to him.  
  
That was all he wanted.  
  
)(  
  
Batman quietly slipped into the commissioner's office through the window. To not startle the older man, he allowed the window to creak as he closed it.  
  
Jim Gordon whirled around to face his friend and let out a sigh of relief. "Well? Did you –?"  
  
The Dark Knight slightly nodded from his place in the shadows. "It's done."  
  
"Good. Unfortunately, Joker's up to his old tricks. Seems as if he's downtown, trying to attract attention." Gordon lifted the Styrofoam cup to his lips and said, "Could be a trap." He tilted his head back to finish his black coffee and then returned this eyes to where the Bat had been standing only a moment before.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Batman made his way to the roof of the building, only to find Batgirl waiting for him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Welcome home," she greeted. "I thought you might be giving him a visit."  
  
"The Joker's –"  
  
"I know. Nightwing and Robin are already on their way."  
  
He almost smiled. "Some things never change," he muttered, thinking the young redhead wouldn't hear.  
  
"You're right. Some things don't change. Speaking of change, how'd the trip go? Any alterations in a particular Wonder Woman and her Batman?"  
  
He turned away from the prying question and shot out a line.  
  
Batman would be taking the car tonight.  
  
) THE END (  
  
Thanks so much for the uplifting reviews! You all are great. I'm glad you've enjoyed this fiction, and I'm looking forward to hopefully pleasing you in the future.  
  
But until then... 


End file.
